


Take my arms that I might reach you

by roby_lia



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve raccolta di OS a tema Nagron ovviamente </p>
<p>Il primo bacio lo colse di sorpresa.<br/>Il secondo lo aspettava con più impazienza di quanto lui stesso volesse ammetterlo.<br/>Il terzo decise lui di prenderselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, primo esperimento su questa coppia, spero di essere riuscita a rendere degnamente i personaggi.  
> Il titolo della raccolta è preso da un verso di "Sound of Silence" di Samuel & Garfunkel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IjawyE9YII
> 
> Un grazie a chiunque legga, se mi fate sapere cosa ne pensate sono ancora più felice :)

**_Take my arms that I might reach you_**  
  
   
 **Kisses**  
   
 _Il primo bacio lo colse di sorpresa._  
La bocca di Agron era leggera contro la sua, come il tocco di una farfalla, ed altrettanto velocemente si allontanò, lasciandolo solo con quella sensazione impalpabile sulle labbra ma che al solo ripensarci sembrava mandargliele improvvisamente a fuoco, mentre il respiro gli si bloccava in gola.  
Quel dolore straziante di dover restare a guardare mentre gli altri partivano, era ancora più lancinante della ferita che ancora gli deturpava il fianco.  
   
   
 _Il secondo lo aspettava con più impazienza di quanto lui stesso volesse ammetterlo._  
Con inquietudine e tensione, pregando gli dei che la loro missione suicida avesse successo. Quando lo rivide per un istante fu preso dall’incertezza, dopotutto non erano state pronunciate altre parole tra loro, non si erano scambiati promesse o impegni.  
Ma il modo in cui il suo cuore perse un colpo, per poi ricominciare a battere finalmente alleggerito dalla paura, sembrava dissentire. E il sorriso troppo grande di Agron, il modo in cui lo cercava, gli fece sperare che forse non era stato solo il suo di cuore a donarsi senza pretese.  
“Non sei stato ferito?”  
“Gli dei mi hanno favorito piccoletto”  
“Chiamami di nuovo così e non lo faranno ancora per molto”  
E poi finalmente poté risentire le sue labbra contro le proprie, poté sentire le sue mani di nuovo su di sé, poté risentire il suo cuore battere.  
   
   
 _Il terzo decise lui di prenderselo._  
Era nato come una sfida all’ennesimo commento pungente sulla sua altezza.  
E lui l’aveva accetta volentieri, incurante di quelli che potevano vederli in quel momento, mentre consumavano il pasto serale tutti insieme.  
Afferrò il lacciò che Agron portava attorno al collo e lo tirò in basso, verso di sé, e questa volta il loro bacio aveva un gusto diverso, più ricco di sfida che l’esitante dolcezza delle volte prima.  
   
   
Il quarto bacio fu seguito da talmente tanti altri da perderne il conto, mentre si esploravano a vicenda, labbra che cercano labbra, mani che toccano ovunque e sangue che ribolle sotto la pelle.  
All’inizio era stato esitante. Nonostante tutto, nonostante ciò che era stato, non aveva mai toccato qualcuno per propria volontà. Gli venivano dati degli ordini e lui doveva obbedire senza nemmeno pensare. Ma con Agron era diverso. Con Agron _doveva_ essere diverso, o niente di tutto ciò per cui stavano lottando avrebbe avuto senso.  
E Nasir si bloccò, il _dovere_ e il _potere_ che si scontravano nella sua mente mandandolo in confusione, mentre la voce di un ragazzo che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere gli urlava di smettere di toccarlo, non gli era permesso, doveva solo chiudere gli occhi e aspettare che l’altro si prendesse ciò che voleva. Ma dall’altro lato la _sua_ di voce, la stessa che aveva inconsciamente rinchiuso per tanti anni diceva di non dargli ascolto, di stringerlo di più con le gambe, di piantare le unghie nella sua pelle per assaggiarne il sangue e il sudore, e rideva, rideva finalmente libero.  
Agron dovette avvertire qualcosa, perché si fermò, il respiro ancora rubato per i continui baci e la mani che tremavano dal desiderio di toccare di più, di assaggiare di più.  
Eppure si era fermato.  
“Non sei obbligato a far nulla Nasir. Se non vuoi posso andarmene- disse nonostante la voglia negli occhi e la voce roca- essere libero vuol dire non dover più fare ciò che non vuoi”  
E Nasir lo guardò, rendendosi conto che l’assenza del suo tocco era ancora più dolorosa della sua presenza.  
Lo guardò e Tiberius, quell’ombra di bambino nato per pura sopravvivenza, finalmente poté svanire, poté trovare la pace che si era meritato. Gli aveva permesso di arrivare fino a quel momento, gli aveva permesso d’incontrare Agron, e questo non lo dimenticherà mai. Non rinnegherà ciò che era stato se gli aveva permesso di arrivare vivo fino alle braccia di quell’uomo e forse, trovare un posto da poter davvero chiamare casa.  
“Libertà non è anche fare ciò che _io_ voglio?”  
Perché con Agron era un donarsi a vicenda, uno scambio alla pari di cuori e vita.  
Perché lui aveva scelto Agron, l’aveva scelto per i suoi occhi verdi e il sorriso grande, per le mani calde e grandi, ma gentili, per la premura e il coraggio.  
L’aveva scelto, e non avrebbe permesso a chi gli aveva tolto la libertà per tanti anni di togliergli anche lui.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Il primo bacio decise lui di prenderselo_  
Aveva bisogno di un modo di farsi perdonare da Nasir per la menzogna che l’aveva costretto a mantenere, perché l’aveva lasciato andare alla miniere senza di lui, perché non l’aveva protetto, perché non c’era stato quando aveva avuto bisogno di lui.  
E aveva bisogno di un modo per promettergli che non sarebbe successo mai più.  
Aveva cercato di trasmettergli tutto con quel semplice tocco di labbra, leggero come un fiocco di neve, lasciando all’altro la libertà di decisione.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo attecchire al suo cuore, e allora tutto sarebbe diventato bianco e immacolato come gli inverni in quella casa lontana da cui era stato strappato da troppo tempo. Oppure avrebbe potuto far finta di niente, e quel fiocco di neve sarebbe diventata una lacrima salata da scacciare via velocemente, da coprire con il sangue di quei fottuti romani.  
   
   
 _Il secondo lo aspettava con più impazienza di quanto lui stesso volesse ammettere._  
Il suo cuore batteva forte per la vittoria appena ottenuta ma, se possibile, quando finalmente i suoi occhi si posarono su di _lui_ , gli martellò ancora di più nel petto, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie e facendogli quasi mancare il fiato.  
Poi lo sentì finalmente tra le sue braccia, e nulla poteva avere più importanza che saperlo al sicuro, che sapere che la sua proposta era stata accettata.  
Lui non gli aveva donato il suo cuore. Era stato Nasir stesso a strappargli dal petto quel poco che gli era restato, istante dopo istante, con il suo sguardo fiero nonostante tutto, con il suo coraggio e la sua testardaggine. Con la sua gentilezza e il suo dannato senso di giustizia.  
Gli aveva strappato il cuore, sì, e l’aveva riparato almeno un di po’ dallo squarcio causato dalla perdita di Duro.  
Poi, invece che tornarglielo, se l’era messo nel suo di petto, dove sarebbe stato al sicuro, per sempre.  
   
   
 _Il terzo lo colse di sorpresa._  
Stavano festeggiando la loro vittoria, bevendo e scherzando, respirando a pieni polmoni quell’aria di libertà ed euforia.  
Poi aveva fatto l’ennesimo commento sbagliato sulla sua altezza e per una volta Nasir aveva reagito in modo diverso dalle parole.  
Si era a malapena accorto del tocco leggero di Nasir sul suo petto, prima che il siriano stringesse il pugno attorno ai suoi ciondoli e lo tirasse verso il basso.  
Rischiò quasi di cadere per l’improvviso cambio d’equilibrio ma prima che riuscisse anche solo a rendersene conto ritrovò l’appoggio contro le spalle di Nasir, testardamente immobile e teso mentre lo baciava, rubandogli il respiro.    
Avrebbe potuto sollevarlo come niente, giusto per dimostrargli che in fondo lui era davvero un _piccoletto_ e non era che abbassarlo alla sua altezza cambiasse tanto le cose, ma la sua bocca era così perfetta contro la sua, affamata e dispettosa, ed era così bello passare la mani su quella pelle ambrata e morbida, risalendo il profilo delle sue spalle attraverso quella cortina di capelli scuri come il mare di notte, che il pensiero gli svanì dalla mente.  
   
   
Il quarto bacio fu seguito da talmente tanti altri da perderne il conto, con tutto il mondo che lentamente svaniva intorno a loro, perché l’unica cosa importante era la pelle di Nasir sotto le sue mani ruvide, il suono della sua voce e dei suoi respiri spezzati e i loro cuori che battevano insieme.  
Quando l’aveva sentito bloccarsi, quando i suoi muscoli si sono improvvisamente tesi per il motivo sbagliato, Agron aveva capito, e si era fermato. Si era fermato perché non voleva essere associato a qualcosa del suo passato, voleva essere il suo futuro, il suo motivo per cui continuare a combattere ed essere libero.  
Dopo qualche istante Nasir aveva riaperto gli occhi, aveva sorriso e il suo corpo si era ammorbidito mentre gli avvolge la vita con le gambe e lo tirava a sé, di nuovo.  
   
Nasir aveva bisogno di tempo per accettare che le cose cambiassero, se n’era accorto, proprio come un cagnolino randagio che non capisce se quello è davvero il suo posto  
Aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per apprezzare la libertà e ora sarebbe morto prima di farne di nuovo a meno, glielo leggeva nei suoi occhi.  
Aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per imparare a combattere ma ora che ne aveva assaggiato il sangue sarebbe stato difficile fermarlo, lo avvertiva nel suo sorriso di sfida.  
Avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo anche per accettare di amare qualcuno per il proprio volere, non per ordini o mera soddisfazione sessuale, lo sentiva nel suo cuore.  
E nel modo, la mattina dopo, si era di nuovo ritratto al suo tocco per qualche istante. Ma poi l’aveva sentito espirare appena più rumorosamente del normale, e gli aveva passato una mano tra i capelli, scorrendo dal collo alla sommità del capo, spettinandoglieli al contrario, ma senza chiedergli il permesso o scusarsi quando lui socchiuse gli occhi fissandolo smaliziato.  
E Nasir gli aveva risposto con un sorriso sincero, libero e vivo come non mai. 


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato dopo la fuga da Sinuessa, durante la tempesta di neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo del capitolo preso dalla canzone degli Hurts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANIUxfEFRlc (che ovviamente esprime feeling Nagron da ogni nota u.u)

**Blind**  
  
Il vento gelido con il passare delle ore era solo aumentato. Avevano fatto il possibile, tutti erano nei ripari più sicuri che erano riusciti a costruire, come Spartacus aveva ordinato. Soltanto gli dei ora potevano sapere chi sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da vincere la tempesta.  
Agron seguì Nasir, nella nicchia leggermente discostata che si erano creati, alla ricerca di un po’ di intimità e quel po’ di calore residuo che la loro tenda poteva offrirgli.  
“E se c’è ancora qualcuno fuori? Dovremmo riuscire a fare un ultimo giro prima che la tempesta si scateni e controllare che si tutto in ordine”  
“Se qualche idiota è ancora la fuori saranno cazzi suoi. Abbiamo fatto il possibile per tutti. E stai tranquillo, dubito che ci libereremo così facilmente di _Castus_ ”  
“Cosa centra Castus adesso?”  
Agron scrollò le spalle con fare noncurante, mentre arrangiava alla belle e meglio un giaciglio per loro “Non saprei, ultimamente sembra l’unica cosa che possa risvegliare il tuo interesse”  
“Ancora con questa storia?- soffiò Nasir in risposta, socchiudendo gli occhi con una smorfia- Cosa devo fare per convincerti che non c’è niente tra me e Castus?”  
“Evitare d’intercedere per lui ogni volta sarebbe un inizio”  
“Era la cosa giusta da fare. Esattamente come a suo tempo è stato giusto dire a Crixus la verità su Naevia, cosa che tu stesso hai ammesso, ricordi? Perché non riesci a fidarti del mio giudizio?”  
“Io ho visto come lo guardi Nasir!” urlò alla fine, non riuscendo più a controllare la voce, girandosi di scatto verso di lui, le mani chiuse a pugno che fremevano di rabbia e gelosia.  
“Questa è un’assurdità! I miei occhi potranno anche guardarlo Agron, proprio come guardano ogni altra persona, uomo o donna che sia che si è unito a noi, che si è guadagnato il nome di fratello. Ma questo non vuol dire che il mio _cuore_ veda qualcosa in lui” scosse la testa, prima di rialzare lo sguardo incontrando i suoi occhi con rabbia.  
“Cos’è, dovrei strapparmi gli occhi perché tu possa finalmente credermi? Io vedo solo te, Agron. Nel mio cuore ci sei solo tu, ci sei sempre stato solo tu. Spero solamente di non essermi sbagliato a donarti tutto, se ciò che ricevo in cambio è gelosia ed insinuazioni! Poi cosa succederà, inizierai a pensare che sono stato al tuo fianco per tutto questo tempo solo per la tua posizione vicino a Spartacus?”  
Gli occhi di Nasir sembravano ancora più neri del solito, oscurati dalla rabbia e la tristezza. Teneva i pugni tesi lungo i fianchi, mentre il corpo era scosso da brividi sempre più frequenti.  
Il silenziò imperversò per dei lunghi istanti tra di loro, prima che Agron si decidesse a romperlo, scuotendo la testa e respirando rumorosamente “Stai tremando”  
“Sì, sai com’è, c’è una fottuta tempesta di neve che sta per congelarci tutti e io devo passare le ultime ore della mia vita a litigare con un’idiota a cui ho donato il mio cuore ma che nonostante tutto questo tempo non si fida di me” sibilò in risposta, facendo un passo avanti solo per spintonarlo.   
Il suo respiro era teso, come la sua espressione. Era più simile a quella del ragazzo che avevano appena liberato dal giogo della schiavitù, con la rabbia incontrollata di un cagnolino selvatico. Solo che questa volta avrebbe saputo sfruttare al meglio la sua rabbia, glielo aveva insegnato proprio lui, e non dubitò che avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per difendere ciò in cui credeva, sia che si trattasse di Agron stesso o delle sue convinzioni.  
Avrebbe lottato per non perderlo, lo stava facendo proprio in quel momento, si rese conto con una fastidiosa sensazione di colpevolezza che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Era stato lui il cieco a non notarlo prima.  
Sospirò, scuotendo la testa ed andando a sedersi sul loro giaciglio “Dai, vieni qui prima che il freddo ti stacchi il naso”  
Nasir lo fissò dall’alto ancora per qualche istante, prima di raggiungerlo, restando però rigido nel suo abbraccio.  
Agron sistemò i pochi stracci che si erano tenuti per loro meglio che poté, avvolgendolo con le sue braccia per tenerlo al caldo.  
“E comunque questo non è vero un vero inverno, in confronto a quello delle terre da cui provengo”  
Nasir ancora si rifiutò di rispondergli, facendolo sospirare tra i suoi capelli.  
Con una mano iniziò a fare piccoli centri concentrici sulla sua nuca, sapendo che era una cosa che lo faceva rilassare, mentre con l’altra prese a frizionargli lentamente la schiena.  
“Lo sai, anche se tutti ti definiscono mio, piccoletto … la verità è che sono _io_ ad essere tuo, Nasir, completamente. E il solo pensiero di perderti…” lasciò che il silenzio aleggiasse da solo tra di loro, non trovando parole adeguate per esprimere un timore così grande che gli squarciava il petto al solo immaginarlo.  
“L’assenza del tuo tocca mi toglierebbe il respiro. L’assenza dei tuoi occhi, un motivo per aprire i miei ogni giorno” mormorò roco, lottando contro il nodo che gli legava la voce.  
Avvertì il suo lento espirare contro la pelle del collo, mentre sotto le sue mani i muscoli si distendevano. Gli posò un bacio tra i capelli mentre l’altro iniziava a parlare.  
“Dubiti mai della forza delle tue braccia? Dubiti della presa delle tue mani sulla spada o della velocità delle tue gambe?” gli domandò in risposta, sollevando il capo per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
Agron rispose solo con un cenno di diniego, la voce che rifiutava di obbedirgli.  
“Allora non dubitare mai nemmeno del tuo cuore, perché è quello che mi hai tolto dal mio stesso petto, Agron. E batterà sempre per farmi ritornare tra le tue braccia. Non dubitare mai del mio cuore. Non dubitare mai del mio amore”  
Appoggiò una mano sul suo volto, mentre gli occhi gli brillavano di un fuoco di decisione “Tu sei _mio_ , Agron, così come io sono _tuo_ ”  
E lo baciò.


	3. Looking for the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si passa a dopo la serie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è preso dalla canzone Outlaw of love di Adam Lambert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DTYC02ZtPk

**Looking for the sun**  
  
La notte acuiva sempre il dolore alle mani.  
La notte portava sempre i ricordi peggiori alla mente.  
Di notte rivedeva il ghigno di Cesare, risentiva i chiodi laceragli la carne e impedirgli ogni movimento per il dolore.  
Rivedeva gli amici morire, il sacrificio di suo fratello, e ogni volta si sentiva più impotente e lo squarcio nel suo petto si faceva più profondo mentre gridava e gridava fino a perdere la voce.  
Il momento peggiore era quando vedeva Nasir nei suoi sogni, Nasir che aveva bisogno di lui ma i chiodi gli uncinavano la carne ancora più in profondità, e non poteva far altro che restare inerme a guardarlo, sentendo la sua voce che lo chiamava sempre più disperato.  
   
“Agron!”  
Era sempre la sua voce che riusciva a salvarlo dall’oscurità dei suoi sogni.  
Erano le sue braccia ad accoglierlo, era il suo odore ad avvolgerlo.  
Lui lo chiamava ancora, la voce roca e impaurita dagli incubi, mentre le mani gli tremavano talmente tanto da non riuscire nemmeno a stringerlo. Allora l’unica cosa da fare era nascondere il volto contro il suo collo, cercando riparo dietro la cortina dei suoi capelli scuri e contro la sua pelle, un porto sicuro dai suoi incubi, dai pochi superstiti che ancora li seguivano, dal mondo intero.  
Le sue carezze, i baci leggeri e i mormorii sottili erano l’unica cosa che gli davano la forza di andare avanti. Gli davano il coraggio di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e lasciarsi cullare dal suono del suo cuore.  
   
“Sarei dovuto morire con loro” la sua voce era spenta, com’era spento lo sguardo che rivolge al cielo, senza vedere davvero le stelle sopra di sé e senza far niente per scacciare il gelo che lo attanagliava.  
Nasir gli sistemò dolcemente le pellicce sulle spalle, ma lo sguardo accigliato che gli rivolgeva lasciava intendere ben altro.  
“Saresti dovuto morire sulla sabbia di un’arena, per il solo divertimento dei romani. Esattamente come ognuno di noi sarebbe dovuto morire per i capricci del proprio dominus”  
“Nasir…”  
Il siriano scosse la testa, stringendo la sua mano con gentilezza “Grazie a Spartacus non ci succederà, ma ora dobbiamo mostrarci degni del dono che ci ha dato, e continuare a vivere”  
Agron si mise faticosamente a sedere, cercando un po’ di sollievo per le mani martoriate nella neve fredda “Che vita potrei avere io, Nasir? Conosco solo la spada e il sangue”  
“Disse il guerriero alla puttana” fu la risposta che finalmente lo convinse a rialzare lo sguardo sull’altro. C’era un leggero sorriso sulle labbra di Nasir, ma non raggiungeva i suoi occhi scuri.  
“Questo è diverso, io-“  
“Tu non hai mai conosciuto altro al di fuori della guerra, lo capisco. So cosa vuol dire trovarsi improvvisamente a dover affrontare qualcosa di completamente sconosciuto. Ma quando io ho detto una cosa del genere Spartacus mi ha dato una spada in mano e mi avete insegnato a combattere, dicendomi che la fatica avrebbe ripagato la libertà. Non credi che imparare a coltivare, a costruire qualcosa sia più facile?”  
“E come dovrei fare con queste mani? Come?!”  
“Troveremo una soluzione Agron! Abbiamo trovato un modo di farti combattere di nuovo grazie allo scudo, troveremo un modo anche per guarire le tua mani. Insieme, come sempre”  
Il gladiatore scosse la testa “Questo è diverso”  
“Non c’è niente di diverso, senonché se io allora mi fossi rifiutato d’imparare a combattere nessuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza, sarei stato solo uno schiavo troppo stupido per capire davvero cosa mi era stato offerto. Ma se tu ora ti rifiuti di vivere ora, avrai reso vano la morte di tutti: quella di Spartacus, come quella di Crixus, Neavia, Gannicus e Saxa. Renderai vana la morte di Duro, Agron. È questo che vuoi?”  
Il siriano si rialzò di scatto, allontanandosi senza lasciargli il tempo di ribattere “Riposati ora. Farò anche il tuo turno di guardia”  
   
   
Nasir fece finta d’ignorarlo per tutta la mattina successiva  
Alla fine fu Agron a capitolare, avvicinandolo mentre si erano fermati per riposare “Tieni. Devi mangiare”  
“Ora non ho fame” gli rispose, continuando a impegnarsi a controllare i legacci dei loro bagagli.  
Agron sospirò alla sua testardaggine “Sei il nostro miglior guerriero ora. Se succedesse qualcosa devi essere al massimo della forza, e hai già dormito poco facendo anche il mio turno questa notte” gli fece notare, sedendosi.  
Lo sentì sospirare e sorrise, porgendogli la ciotola mentre Nasir prendeva posto accanto a lui.  
“Grazie” mormorò il ragazzo.  
Agron annuì solamente, ricordando come era stato proprio quel suo senso della giustizia, nonostante la vita che aveva vissuto, ad averlo conquistato. Nasir doveva sempre fare ciò che riteneva giusto, che si trattasse di aiutare uomini che avevano stravolto la sua vecchia vita per una libertà allora a malapena conosciuta in una folle missione di salvataggio nelle miniere, o di una semplice gentilezza come quella.  
Fece un respiro profondo, osservandosi le mani ferite appoggiate tra le ginocchia “Ho sempre creduto, qualunque cosa la vita avrebbe avuto in serbo per me, la mia forza sarebbe bastata per difendere coloro che amo, ma… non sono riuscito a salvare Duro. E quella volta ero ancora forte, le mie mani non…- la sua voce tremò, mentre stringeva come poteva i pugni- se ti succedesse qualcosa e io non fossi in grado di salvare anche te…” sospirò lentamente, cercando d’allontanare l’angoscia che quel timore portava sempre con sé.  
“Ma non dovremmo più combattere, è per questo che ce ne stiamo andando! Superate le montagne saremo al sicuro”  
“Questo non cambia il fatto che io non riesco… cazzo! Non riesco a tenere in mano praticamente nulla! Come potrei essere utile? Come potrei aiutarti? Io-“ la voce gli si spezzò mentre si passava quelle stesse malandate mani sul volto cercando di scacciarne il tremore.  
“Tu hai bisogno di tempo. Le tue ferite hanno bisogno di tempo, sono profonde e il fatto che continui a sforzarle non aiuta. Una volta rimarginate starai meglio. E- lo sentì fare un profondo respiro, mentre prendeva una sua mano tra le proprie-  anche se così non fosse, questo non dovrà impedirti di godere della vita, della libertà. Vuoi aiutarmi? Allora non arrenderti, non allontanarti da me” appoggiò l’altra mano sul suo volto, accarezzandolo leggermente.  
“Spartacus ci ha donato la libertà, noi gli daremo di nuovo vita. Non permetteremo che ciò che ha fatto venga dimenticato. Non permetteremo che sia morto invano. Porteremo la nostra gente in salvo, vivremmo in pace e saremmo _felici_ , Agron, perché è ciò che lui vorrebbe, ciò per cui ha lottato e per cui è morto. Vivremo per lui. Vivremo per tutti loro”  
Il gladiatore annuì lentamente, imitando il gesto precedente del compagno e appoggiando la mano sul suo collo, tirandolo contro di sé per appoggiare la fronte contro la sua. Si concentrò sul suo respiro, sul battito del suo cuore, sentendo il peso sulle sue spalle farsi più leggero. Non era da solo, non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Dopo qualche istante si accorse del leggero sorriso divertito che attraversava il volto dell’altro “A cosa stai pensando?”  
“Io… stavo immaginando come sarebbe se Spartacus fosse ancora con noi. Il modo in cui avrebbe fissato le sementi, come se bastasse il suo viso corrucciato a convincerle a crescere più velocemente”  
Erano parole dolceamare, perché ricordavano troppo la perdita appena subita, ma allo stesso tempo gli fecero stirare le labbra in un sorriso sottile, il primo da quando la guerra era finita.  
Proprio come Nasir l’aveva fatto sorridere nuovamente per primo dopo la morte di Duro, così riusciva a farlo sorridere ancora dopo quella di tutti i loro fratelli d’arme.  
“Probabilmente le avrebbe guardate talmente tanto male da farle tornare a nascondersi sotto terra. E riesci ad immaginarti Crixus fare il pastore? Cazzo, probabilmente avrebbe irritato talmente tanto le capre da beccarsi un morso!”  
La leggera risata del siriano fu come una boccata d’aria fresca, il sorriso che si faceva più ampio e il dolore più duttile.  
“E Gannicus! Oh, Gannicus…”  
Ridere rendeva la perdita meno dolorosa, ridere faceva sentire le persone che avevano perso un po’ meno distanti. Perché i loro fratelli sarebbero restati per sempre nei loro cuori, avrebbero vissuto con loro.  
“Se mai avremmo dovuto scegliere tra la Gallia e le tue terre, sarebbe stata la volta buona che tu e Crixus vi sareste staccati la gola a morsi a vicenda. E te lo immagini, mentre cerca d’imparare la tua lingua?”  
“Meglio di no, dopo avrebbe capito per davvero tutti gli insulti che gli rivolgevo!” ghignò.  
“Come se normalmente non gliene dicessi!”  
Agron scosse la testa, un sorriso che finalmente non voleva sparire dalle sue labbra “Come mai ragionavi sulla mia lingua natia?”  
“Ho pensato che potresti insegnarcela a tutti. Io qualcosa capisco, ma credo che ci convenga conoscerla meglio visto che presto diventerà la nostra nuova lingua, non credi?”  
Agron annuì, fissandolo con calore “Prima lezione allora” disse, portando una mano sul volto dell’altro per attirarlo verso di sé.  
“ _Danke_ \- mormorò, baciandogli il sopracciglio- _du gibst meinem Leben Kraft”_  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase in tedesco vuol dire letteralmente “Grazie, tu dai energia alla mia vita”, ma l’originale doveva essere “Grazie, tu dai vita alla mia vita” Purtroppo il tedesco lo conosco a malapena e la ragazza che mi ha aiutato con la traduzione mi ha consigliato quest’interpretazione. Se qualcuno ha una soluzione migliore è libero di farsi avanti u.u


	4. Living for

**Living for**  
  
La fuga da Roma e dai suoi lunghi artigli non era stata semplice. Alcuni avevo deciso di prendere strade differenti, ma quelli rimasti li avevano seguiti nelle vecchie terre di Agron, dove speravano che il suo nome avesse ancora un po’ di valore.  
E così era stato, erano riusciti ad ottenere terreno ed aiuto, avevano potuto assaporare per la prima volta la libertà senza dover tenere un’arma tra le mani.  
Giorno dopo giorno il sorriso di Agron si faceva più sincero, le sue mani impararono nuovi modi di stringere.  
Tutta la vita di cui erano circondati aiutava molto. Dopo un’esistenza di sola guerra, la risata di un bambino può sembrare il suo più bello del mondo.  
 Il peso sulle sue spalle si alleggeriva e il dolore delle perdite era meno straziante, ma il ricordo persisteva, e certi giorni reclamava più attenzione di altri.  
“Cosa volevi dirmi prima che seguissi Crixus? Ti ricordi? Avevi promesso che se fosse tornato mi avresti detto una cosa importate”  
Nasir corrugò la fronte, continuando ad occuparsi del cervo che aveva cacciato quella mattina. Se lo ricordava troppo bene quel momento di cui parlava Agron. Ricordava l’angoscia e la voglia di fare di tutto per impedirgli di andarsene.  
   
 _Erano stretti in un abbraccio, più vicini che potevano, cercando di tenere a contatto più pelle possibile._  
 _Si erano liberati entrambi dei ciondoli che di solito indossavano, in quel momento anche solo l’aria stessa a dividerli sarebbe stato un dolore troppo grande._  
 _Il silenzio era pesante tra loro, e Nasir voleva solo trovare le giuste parole per farlo restare per sempre tra le sue braccia. Ma sapeva che se ci fosse riuscito, Agron non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Aveva fatto una scelta, e si aspettava che lui la rispettasse._  
 _Per questo premeva con forza le labbra contro la pelle del compagno, in baci dolorosi, se non morsi, quando la voce premeva dentro di sé per uscire, piangere ed urlare finché non avesse acconsentito a restare._  
 _Per questo riviveva ogni momento che avevano passato insieme, ogni sguardo, ogni carezza, ogni bacio, ogni parola. Ogni singola cosa, ogni singolo istante che riusciva a renderlo così libero._  
 _Se ne rese conto tra un battito di cuore e l’altro. Quelle sarebbero state le parole giuste, per quelle sarebbe riuscito a farlo restare._  
 _“Ti devo dire una cosa”_  
 _Agron si girò su un fianco, tirandolo con sé, e distanziandosi appena per riuscire a guardarlo in viso._  
 _“Tutto ciò che vuoi”_  
 _Nasir rantolò di dolore contro il suo petto, scuotendo la testa “Non ora. Quando tornerai”_  
 _“Nasir…”_  
 _“_ Quando _tornerai, sazio del sangue dei romani e sporco delle ceneri di Roma caduta. Quando tornerai tra le mie braccia con la promessa di non lasciarle mai più già sulle labbra. Allora te lo dirò. Oppure mi lasci venire con te”_  
 _Lo sentì espirare, mentre la stretta su di lui si faceva più forte “Non voglio che tu venga con noi perché non sarebbe davvero una tua scelta. Il pensiero di lasciare Spartacus non ti ha mai sfiorato la mente da quando Crixus ha annunciato la sua decisione. Non finché non ti ho detto che io l’avrei seguito”_  
 _“Ma sarebbe una mia scelta se decidessi di seguire te”_  
 _“Così che ogni cosa che ti succeda mi senta colpevole? No Nasir, ti prego questo non chiedermelo”_  
 _Il siriano strinse gli occhi, trattenendo il respiro._  
 _“Tornerò da te. E allora mi dirai ciò che desideri. Spero che sia qualcosa di bello” può sentire il suo sorriso spezzato contro la tempia, la presa sul suo corpo che improvvisamente si fa più tremante._  
 _“Lo è. Credimi, lo è” mormorò._  
 _Ma questo non aiutò, una volta alzato il sole, a rendere l’allontanarsi dalle braccia l’uno dell’altro meno doloroso._  
   
“Oh, quello”  
“Sì, proprio quello- Agron incrociò le braccia sul petto, continuando a guardarlo dall’alto- Allora, cosa devi dirmi?”  
“Sei stato il primo che ho baciato” rispose semplicemente, senza nemmeno sollevare lo sguardo, troppo impegnato a tagliare la carne.  
“E l’unico” si affrettò poi ad aggiungere, conoscendo fin troppo bene il temperamento dell’altro.  
“Il primo che…”  
Nasir si passò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di spostare una ciocca ribelle “Sì, il primo che ho baciato. E che mi ha baciato, veramente”  
“Pensavo che il tuo Dominus…” non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, facendo una smorfia.  
“Tutto ciò che voleva da me era piacere, Agron. E quindi dalla mia bocca chiedeva tutt’altro” si rialzò in piedi, scacciando con una scrollata di spalle lo spiacevole ricordo.  
Negli occhi di Agron passò un lampo scuro, come ogni volta quando si parlava del suo passato, e gli prese il volto tra le mani, unendo le loro labbra con forza.  
Nasir non nascose il sorriso, mentre Agron lo stringeva a sé con la sua ritrovata forza. Era dai fraintendimenti con Castus che il germano non lo cercava con così tanta passione e ruvidezza.  
La notte prima della sua partenza con Crixus era stata piena di malinconia, paura e dolcezza: avrebbe potuto essere la loro ultima notte insieme, ma farsi trascinare dalla passione l’avrebbe fatta solo passare troppo velocemente.  
Le notti che seguirono erano state più incerte, le mani di Agron non erano più le stesse, dovevano imparare di nuovo a stare insieme, a fidarsi totalmente l’uno dell’altro.  
Quel giorno invece sembrava più simile a ciò che c’era _prima_. Erano loro due, alla luce del sole incurante di tutto. Agron avrebbe quasi dato la colpa al sangue con cui Nasir si era sporcato per sbaglio, ricordava troppo le loro vittorie gloriose, il sangue che scorreva con forza e il cuore che batteva in modo forsennato.  
E dei, Agron lo voleva così tanto, lo voleva direttamente lì e-  
“Agron!” la voce allegra del bambino che lo chiamava lo fece grugnire frustrato contro il collo di Nasir a cui stava dedicando tutte le sue attenzioni in quel momento.  
“Laeta ha detto di chiamarti, stanno nascendo i capretti!” continuò imperterrito il bambino, saltellando da un piede all’altro esaltato.  
Agron aveva già sulla punta della lingua tutta una lunga serie d’imprecazione in tutte le lingue che parlava, ma poi Nasir rise, gli prese la mano e iniziò a tirarlo, con un sorriso bellissimo sul volto.  
“Dai, andiamo, la capra non può aspettare, e ancora meno Laeta” rise ancora, sfuggendogli dalla presa per obbedire al bambino  
Agron lo seguì di corsa borbottando fra sé e sé “Fottuta Laeta e fottute capre”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat farm forever ù.ù  
> Comunque, un grazie a chiunque abbia letto e in particolare a chi ha trovato due minuti per farmi sapere cosa ne pensa, spero di aver reso degnamente questi magnifici personaggi :)  
>   
> Alla prossima (sì, è molto poco velatamente una minaccia)  
> roby_lia  
>  


End file.
